Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire
Staricia Empire is a empire from Woozworld Royal Roleplay. The founder is RavenMiranda. Mineral Presentation Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire presents as Moonstone, which it was the most beloved gemstone in the village community! It was used for jewelry (pendants, rings, etc.), pigments (for potions & dyes), and specially used for creating an gemstone pet (most common are gem-owls and gem-wolves). However, it is also stored for the moonlight energy for the night gemstones (and gem-pets) to live and also helped for protection shield. But, there is other people that wears different gemstone garments than Moonstone, such as Sunstone, Rose Quartz, etc. However, have you find any moonstone in the shops? In some of the expensive shops, it has moonstones that are shaped. The most rarest shapes are Heart Shaped Moonstone and Star Shaped Moonstone (presenting as Star Village). Occur of Labradorite Since Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire is connected with Crown Fire Kingdom, the storage shares their Sunstone & Moonstone's light together. But, when a eclipse shows up on one day, both of the gems will form into one gem called Labradorite. But it is not an dangerous event! However, villagers in Star Village calls it Labradorite Day. It happens in anyday when eclipse occurs. They wear blue colors (00AAFF) during the event. ��Founders�� ��Rulers The Founders are AndrewJam and RavenMiranda. The duchess is RavenPrincess, the explorer is Christ-Columbus, the yeti maid is Yetiette, and the princesses and princes are not here yet. ��Children waiting in queue for Throne Coming soon! Unitz Buildings Castle It does had an castle. But there is no appearance since there is no picture yet. Villages Here are the villages of Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire: Star Village (First Village Unitz presenting as Moonstone, in star shape) Moon Village (Future Village Unitz) Streets Here are the streets of Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire: Miranda's Palace. States/Cities Here are the states of Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire: (FUTURE STATES ARE LISTED) Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Staricia(Village Area Unitz) Starfruit Cove (Tropical Area Unitz) Bright City (Future unitz city) Stores/Businesses Here are the stores/businesses of Grand Staricia Moonstone: (NOTE: PLEASE BEWARE THERE IS FUTURE UNITZ MENTIONED IN THE LIST) Kimberlite Boutique (unitz that are selling clothing (both female & male)) Wuzzle Castle (future unitz that are selling leftover wuzzles) Wanda's Warehouse (future unitz that are selling furniture) McDaniels (future unitz, Parody of McDonalds) Amusement Park (future unitz, Amusement Park) Yetibux (future unitz, Parody of Starbucks) KFC (future business unitz) Beexander High School (future high school unitz) Beexander College (future college unitz) Wooz-Warts (future witchery school unitz, parody of Hogwarts, grades for Preschool-12) Prezitge Powers Elementary School (future elementary unitz) more coming soon! ��Buildings for Age Ages�� Staricia Empire currently has a Throne Room (building), hallway, bedroom (only for the rulers), and others are currently building. ��For Babies�� Daycare/Preschool ��For Toddlers�� Daycare/Preschool ��For Kids/Preteens�� WoozWartz Magic School (parody of Hogwarts), Preztige-Powers Elementry School, ��For Tweens/Teens�� Beexander High, Beexander Collage ��For Adults�� Business places. ��For Seniors�� Any place that is for Seniors' retirement. ��Limit of Residents�� Staricia Empire have short amount of residents, not greater to have popular residence yet. ��Food Businesses�� Empress RavenMiranda allows anyone to eat food. But she does not allow drug food. Staricia Empire also have a Café for villagers to eat at, a supermarket for villagers to buy groceries, and a diner for villagers to have dinner. ��Breakfast�� During Breakfast, adults eats bread roll with strawberry jam, sugar, and tea as a drink. teens eats mini butter crosscuits/pancakes/waffles with butter, sausage, medium hash browns, and milk/chocolate milk as a drink. Kids eats crosscuits/pancakes/waffles/cereal with butter, sausage, mini hash browns, and milk/chocolate milk as a drink. Toddlers/Babies eats cereal (any kind) in a small bowl along with milk. ��Lunch�� During Lunch, adults eats pasta/meatloaf for their lunch. Teens eats burgers, along with a fruit juice or milk. Kids eats burgers/pizza, along with chips/baby carrots, with a drink like fruit juice or milk. Toddlers eats rice cereal. Babies eats baby food that are in lunch flavors. ��Snack�� Some of villagers eats pizza, burgers (any kind), potato chips, cookies, candy, cake, cheese (any kind/flavor, like cheddar cheese), etc. ��Dinner�� During Dinner, adults eats pasta/roast chicken with lecture/broccoli. Teens eats pasta/spaghetti with lecture/broccoli/carrots. Kids eats spaghetti/pasta/sometimes burgers/pizza with French fries/baby carrots/broccoli. ��Desert�� During Desert, villagers (in all age level) eat yogurt, ice cream, dairy food, etc. ☕️Café Servings�� In Breakfast, the Café serves pancakes/waffles with syrup along with eggs and bacon. In Lunch, the Café serves veggie crosscuits/cranberry bread rolls with broccoli/baby carrots. In Snack Time, they serve cake pops, butter crosscuits, bread rolls, hot chocolate, etc. In Dinner, they serve hazelnut salad, sausages, veggie bread rolls, and blueberry bread rolls. ��Diner Servings�� In Lunch, the Diner serves fried chicken with lecture/broccoli, burritos, fish burger, chicken burger, cheese burger, pizza, pasta, and spaghetti. In Diner, the Diner serves roast chicken/duck with corn, hazelnut pasta, spaghetti, fish burger, chicken burger, cheese burger, hazelnut salad, sushi, and curry and rice. The kids menu are burgers and fries, chicken nuggets and fries, "Pasta-O-Fun", mini-spaghetti, and mini fried chicken. What happens during War time '''Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire' is an peaceful empire, but it does has an war defense. Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire has an unique armor protection and unique weapons by potions of affect. Their potions has special effects in armors and potions. However, if there's an invasion, the emperor and/or empress will send in alert to the guard/soldier captain and the captain will give the residents of the village (from any city of Staricia) attention. After the escort, the residents will had to go a peaceful empire that is alliances with the Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire, sent them all to any rooms of the secret safety basement, or they would had to move to the country until the war is stopped. The army will had to declare for war if the invader forms an army and/or entered the empire. The army is very strong and have sharp eyes, they use moonstone weapons that are very powerful and effective! ��Earning Money�� Rulers Empress Miranda Rachel had shops in her palace and everyday, she gets beex! Villagers Villagers earn money by working. The jobs are Café workers, guards, maids, butlers, Liberians, etc. Alliances Connected Allies Here is the list of the reigns that are connected together with Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire: Atomdark Empire (after marriage) Spiritial Stone Empire (current second monarch in hand) Crown Fire Kingdom Allies Here are the list of alliances of Staricia Empires have; (connected lands will count in the list) Arosea Empire Mintic Kingdom Rayvender Empire (currently in charge by RavenMiranda) Atomdark Empire (connected) Spirital Stone Empire (connected) Waven Kingdom Greenland Pixiellowia Empire (currently in charge by RavenMiranda) Crown Fire Kingdom (connected) Aquamarine Empire Russia Slodelyn Kingdom (currently in charge by RavenMiranda) Peridot Empire Tanzanite Empire Austria more coming soon! External Links Here are the external links: Link Page to Woozworld Royal Roleplay Wikia http://woozworld-royal-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Staricia_Moonstone_Empire Conclusion The empire is very peaceful. Gallery coming soon! Trivia * Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire is the Moon Reign sister and Crown Fire Kingdom is the Sun Reign sister. * Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire is shortly called Staricia Empire. Category:Reigns Category:Empires Category:Kingdom Category:Big Empires Category:Wealthy Empires Category:Reigns with shops Category:Homeland Category:Beautiful Reigns Category:Ruled by Royals Category:Gemstone Reigns Category:Staricia Empire Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Big Reigns Category:Mineral presents as Moonstone